Bonded Over Tragedy
by Elizatoria
Summary: An angel saw the similarities between the sons of Sparda and the Winchester brothers, so she decided to team them up.
1. Team Creation

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Creator of Team:** Ellie

Project Avenger

Dante—Devil May Cry (Video Game/Anime/Novel)

Vergil—Devil May Cry (Video Game/Novel)

Dante (Dan)—DmC (Video Game)

Vergil (Verg)—DmC (Video Game)

Dean Winchester—Supernatural (Live Action Television)

Sam Winchester—Supernatural (Live Action Television)

**True Enemy**

Bertil—Demon Knight

**Chapter One**

Sun Shining. Flowers dancing in the breeze. A meadow untouched by civilization. Suddenly, a whirlwind swept across the land and was over as soon as it began. Several young men from different worlds stood in the middle of the meadow, wondering where they were. Before anyone could say anything, a young woman appeared in front of them. She looked at them with intense, seemingly innocent, brown eyes. Her indigo hair flew in the wind. Her white, bird-like wings folded against her back. She was around five feet two inches tall, and she looked like a delicate creature. However, the onlookers knew that looks could be deceiving. They wanted to know why they were there and who this girl was. Well, she looked like a girl, but her aura was much older than she looked.

"I think I am speaking for everyone when I say, 'What the heck is going on?'" the man with the short, dark blonde hair and green eyes said. He was six feet one inches tall and ruggedly handsome. Even though he was young, you could tell he was a seasoned hunter, a hunter of things that go bump in the night. The man standing next to him was six feet four inches tall with long, brown hair and hazel eyes. He was also handsome, and you could tell he was the brother of the one, who spoke.

"All will be explained," the girl said with a gentle voice as she looked at the two men with serene eyes. "First, I will introduce all of you to each other. I will start with you, Dean Winchester, and your brother, Samuel Winchester. You are hunters of evil beings." She said calmly. Before she could continue, they asked how did she knew, who they were in unison. She just glared at them and continued introducing the others. Her eyes shifted to two white haired men, who looked exactly alike, except for the different hair styles. One had his hair spiked, while the other did not. Everyone could tell that they were curious about this girl, and what she was going to do next.

"You are Vergil and Devil Hunter Dante. What more can I say, sons of Sparda?" She said with a smile. Then, she shifted her eyes to another set of two. They had identical facial features and blue-gray eyes, but one had black hair and the other had platinum blonde. It was clear on their faces that they were shocked that she called the other set of twins by their names, but before they could say anything about it, she spoke. "You are also Vergil and Dante but from a parallel universe from theirs." She said while she gestured over to the other half-breeds. "Of course, I have to do something, so you know which one of you I am speaking to, so I decided to give you nicknames. So, black haired Dante will be Dan, and platinum blonde Vergil will be Verg."

"Wait, how come we get the nicknames and not them?" Dan asked in an annoyed tone.

"You seem more like a Dan to me." Ellie said with an equally annoyed tone while she gave him a look. "Anyway, all of you have lost at least one loved one from a malevolent being, mainly demons, and I have brought you here to create a team, bonded by this fact. This team will bring evildoers to justice, so others do not have to go through what we went through, or at least, know they are not alone. As for who I am, my name is Ellie, and I am an angel but not of the same breed that you know, Sam and Dean. We are all from alternate Earths."

"You lost someone, have you? That is why you brought us here and why you said we instead of you." Sam said calmly as she looked at him with sad eyes.

"Yes. My parents were in the war between the Angelic Legion and the Fallen Legion. It was a horrible war. I only have my brother, but I will introduce him later. He is busy with his team. If this project is successful, you will be working with them on certain cases." The girl said with a slight smile.

"Wait, if you are making a team, why is your brother making one? If we are going to work together anyway, couldn't you already have one big team?" Dante asked curiously. He had heard of angels, but he had not met one before. He never thought one would be friendly to him due to what he was.

"That is a good question." She replied with a smile. "The people he recruited for his team have something different in common. However, you will learn more about them when the time comes. As for you and this potential team, it is all up to you if you want to join. I will not make you. It is also your choice if you want to share with everyone, who you have lost. What is it going to be?" She said as she looked at the men. They all looked at each other, thinking.

"Let's make a deal. We do one case together as a test run, so you have a more informed decision. If it does not work out, I will take you home and never bother you again. If it does work out, you decide if you want to stay and work together." Ellie said with a stern voice, hoping that they would at least give it a try.

"Sounds fair to me." Sam said as he looked at the other men as they did the same and nodded in agreement.


	2. Test Run

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Introduction to guest staring Team**

Basically, this team is created from characters that have already been established as being the child of one of the guys in the main team.

**Creator of Team:** Elias, brother of Ellie

Nero—Devil May Cry (Video Game/Novels)

Emma Winchester—Supernatural (Live Action Television)

**Chapter Two**

After showing her new team their sanctuary, Ellie thought long and hard about what should be their first case while they were talking amongst themselves. They were impressed that she was able to design a place that they all would like. Some even talked about the losses that made them the way they are.

As for the case, she came up with nothing. She did not want something too hard, even though she knew that they could handle it. She also did not want something too easy because they probably would not need the whole team. Unfortunately, fate choose for her, or should I say Bertil choose for her? Demon soldiers were terrorizing her home planet, and she knew that the demon knight had sent them. She did not know everything about him, but she did know that he wanted to take over the human world in her universe.

She informed her team about what was going on and grins grew on the faces of the two sets of Sparda twins. Sam and Dean just gave a look that said, "Give me a freaking break." Ellie gave Sam and Dean an apologetic look, and then, led the men to the weapons room. All of them were like kids in a candy store. All of them found a weapon that made them hold them up and say, "Look what I found" to their brother. However, Dante and Vergil just stuck with the weapons they had, and Dan and Verg just grab an extra weapon to add to what they had. Sam and Dean were always open to improve their inventory and grabbed a few more weapons than what Dan and Verg grabbed. Once they got what they wanted, they stalked the streets to take care of the demon problem.

All of a sudden, the ugliest, most dangerous looking creature jumped out in front of Dean. "What the heck is that?" He said as he jumped backwards and got ready to defend himself. "It's a demon. It appears that the demons here are similar to the ones back home." Dante said as he dispatched the creature with ease. "You are used to fighting those thing?" Dean ask as he looked at Dante with amazement. He totally thought this guy was awesome. "Yeah. What kind of demons are you used to?" Dante replied. "The possessing kind that slams you against the wall with telekinesis." Dean said, frowning at the thought. "I see. Well, we better get back to work." Dante said as he disappeared down the street. Another creature jumped out in front of Dean, and he managed to kill it. However, it was followed by a stronger one that pushed him onto the ground and had him pinned down.

All of a sudden, someone pushed the creature off of Dean and killed it quickly. She turned to Dean and offered her hand to him in order to help him up. Dean reached for her hand and let her help him up. "Thanks." He said as he got a better look of her, widening his eyes in shock, recognizing the dark blonde haired girl. "Sam killed you. How can this be?"

"Elias saved me and gave me a choice. Join his team or die. It is obvious what I have chosen, Father." She said with a smile. "When I heard that I would be able to see you again, I wanted to apologize for trying to kill you, Daddy." She said with innocent eyes. "I was actually having second thoughts about it. The amazons said that I had to do it, but you were willing to help me. I was about to drop the dagger when Uncle Sam shot me. I don't blame him. He was just trying to protect you." She sincerely said. Dean put his hand on her check in a fatherly way and slightly smiled. "Emma," was all he could say at the moment. However, more demons showed up and ruined the moment. They teamed up and fought the evil creatures together as father and daughter, like they should have in the beginning. Meanwhile, Nero teamed up with Vergil as father and son.

Once all the demons were defeated, they all met in the park. Elias introduced himself as Ellie's brother, and then, introduced Emma and Nero. When they were about to go to headquarters, a black haired man with dark eyes appeared and walked over to Ellie. "Outsourcing, are we, Angel?" He said with a smirk. "Bertil." Ellie replied while narrowing her eyes at him. "I see you have a thing for half-demons as most of your team are said beings. What is the matter, Love? Afraid that a full-blooded demon will rock your world too much." Bertil said with a perverted look on his face. "Leave me alone, Pervert!" Ellie said as she smacked him across the face. "Feisty, are we, Ellie?" He said as he placed his hand on his cheek. "You know I am just getting started." He said as he teleported through the shadows and disappeared. "I will explain later." Ellie said as she took them back to the sanctuary.


	3. Explanation

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Guess Stars**

Olivia—Supernatural (Crowley and Naomi's Daughter/Made-up)

Crowley—Supernatural

**Chapter Three**

Elias, Emma, Nero, and the three sets of brothers watch Ellie pacing back and forth in front of them, clearly upset. She had a look on her face like she wanted to punch someone out. She was finally able to compose herself and turned to the waiting people. Elias already knew what was going on, but the others did not.

"Bertil will be the main villain we will be up against. He wants to take over the world and rule in darkness and despair. I know it sounds like that it came right out of a comic book or something, but it is true." She said with a sigh. "I don't know why, but he seems to have developed an obsession with me. Each time I see him, he constantly tells me what he would like to do with me and even tries to kiss me sometimes. He says that I am so pretty and innocent…Well, that is my problem. The only thing you need to know is that he is bad, and I need your help to protect the world, maybe even your worlds as well."

"Why was he mumbling something about half demons?" Dean asked, knowing that he and his brother are human.

"That is because my brother and I are half demon, and I am pretty sure our alternate selves are as well." Dante bluntly said before Ellie could answer the question.

"Wait, you are half demon, and you are demon hunters?" Dean asked, trying to wrap his brain around the idea.

"That basically sums it up." Dante replied with a smirk, amused with Dean's reaction.

"It is just that Dante and Vergil are half human, and Dan and Verg are half angel like me." A female voice said as a woman with a pants suit came into the room and waved at Emma. "Hi, guys. My name is Olivia, and I am another member of the team Elias built." She said with a smile.

Sam noticed that some of her facial features looked familiar, but he could not put his finger on it at the moment. Dean noticed how Sam was looking at the woman and nudged him, giving him a wink. Sam just shook his head to tell him that is not why he was staring. Dean gave him a look that said, "You can't fool me."

Olivia noticed Sam. "You and Dean know my parents." She said, as Crowley walked in.

"What is he doing here?!" Dean almost yelled as he saw the demon.

"Is that how you great an old friend?" Crowley asked with a smirk, always amused by Dean's reactions.

"We are not friends, Crowley!" Dean loudly said with an irritated tone.

"Come on, Dean. I know we had our ups and downs, but we eventually end up on the same team." Crowley said with his usual creepy tone and a smirk. That actually stumped Dean, and he just glared at him. He was right. They ended up teaming up again recently in order to take down Abandon.

"So, what are you doing here?" Dean demanded.

"Why do you always have to be uptight? I am here to support my daughter. Isn't that right, Darling?" Crowley said with a smirk.

"Of course, Daddy." Olivia said with a grin. "He is excited about my new career."

"Wait, you are Crowley's daughter? Who is your mother?" Dean asked, trying to make sense of things.

"Naomi." Olivia replied.

"I thought so." Sam said with a slight smile. "I saw how they reacted to each other."

"I figured." Olivia said with a laugh. "Don't worry though. I have no interest in killing you or anyone you love or like. Besides, it is part of the agreement I made with Elias. I couldn't do it even if I wanted to."

"I was thinking about joining, but if Crowley is involved…" Dean said as he turned to Ellie.

"He only comes to visit. He is not allowed to do anything no good while he is here." Ellie said, knowing what Dean was going to say next. "He might say some things to piss you off, but he won't do any real damage. Is that right, Crowley?"

"Of course, Dear. I would not risk losing the privilege to visit my daughter without worrying about some idiot interrupting." Crowley replied with a smile, happy that he has someone, who loves him and wants him to visit.

"All right." Dean said as he looked over to his brother to see was he considering joining the team. Sam looked over at him and nodded. "We'll join."

"Well, you already knew that you had me sold." Dante said with a smirk, and Vergil giving a nod. Dan and Verg also nodded in agreement.


	4. Bromance

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Four**

Dante, Dean, and Dan were all at the bar, drinking a beer. All of them were slumped over with their elbows were on the bar. They even sipped their beer at the same time. They found out that they have a lot in common and decided to have a beer together to discuss their interests. All of them had a mother, who was killed by a demon. They had a brother with seeming opposite tastes, and they all wanted revenge for their mothers' death. They had the same taste in music and similar diets.

Vergil, Sam, and Verg were standing next to each other, looking at their brothers. They looked at each other, and then, looked back at the men at the bar.

"If I did not know better, I would have thought they were triples." Verg said, breaking the silence.

"You ripped the words right out of my mouth." Vergil said, still looking at the men.

"I see why Ellie teamed us up." Sam said, amazed at the situation.

"Yeah, our brothers are a bunch of hotheads while we are the cool, collected smart ones." Vergil said with a smirk, amused by the coincidence. Of course, Dante heard his brother and glared over at him.

"You know I am right, brother." Vergil said, still smirking. Dante sat up straight and turned around on his seat.

"It is not my fault that I think fast, and you sit around in a library, planning your next attack for months while your opponent withers away from waiting." Dante said with a smirk.

"Very mature, Dante." Vergil said while glaring at his brother. "I can think fast if need be, but I prefer to be prepare before getting into a fight. Have I ever got stabbed in the chest with my own sword? No."

"I was just playing with that fool, and you know it. Do you really think someone could stab me that easily? Besides, what idiot would think they could kill us with our own swords anyway?" Dante replied.

"You are right about that. Only an idiot would think that they could. We are going to have a heat wave." Vergil said, the smirk returning to his face.

Dante started to laugh. "You always want people to think I am your idiot brother, but I am not the one, who always needs a clue."

Vergil glared at Dante again and threw a dagger at him. However, it just missed him.

"Now, who is the mature one?" Dante said, unfazed by the dagger. Vergil just kept on glaring.

"Vergil, you are just as smart as me and have the potential to be a great warrior, but you have been too obsessed with dear old dad's power the last few years. You don't need it. What you have is all you need." Dante said, being serious. Vergil knew that Dante has been telling him that for years, but this time he really listened. He gave his brother a slight smile, and then, looked at the other, who were all looking at them with wide eyes.

"What?" Vergil asked bluntly.

"Don't worry about that dagger thing. We throw weapons at each other sometimes, but we never hurt each other real bad." Dante said in a matter of fact tone with a wave of his hand. Then, he turned around to finish his beer.


	5. Need a Plan

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Five**

Olivia, Emma and Nero were all sitting at a table together. They were discussing their families and planning what they were going to do to help Ellie with her Bertil problem.

"We are from different worlds, but it is amazing how much my uncle and your father have in common." Nero said to Emma as he sipped a beer.

"Yeah, it is. They get along so well." Emma replied while she sipped a Shirley Temple.

"My father and your father make a pretty good team as well, when they are not dishing each other. However, Dean does not want to admit it." Olivia said with a smirk.

Emma had to laugh. "They are real Frenemies with a secret bromance."

Olivia had to laugh as well. "Yeah, but I would not say that in front of them."

"So, what are we going to do with Bertil? It is obvious that Ellie is part of his plan, and he is most likely to do something to lure her out. We need to lure him out first, but I don't want to use Ellie as bait. Any ideas?" Nero said, changing the subject.

"I hate to say this, but we might not have a choice. We need to discuss this with her." Olivia said, not liking that she is not ahead of the game. She usually was one step ahead of everything like her father, but she did not know much about Bertil. She hated it, and she had no contacts in this world. So, obtaining information would be more difficult than usual. However, that did not mean she would not try. "However, using her as bait will still be plan B. I will see what I can do for a plan A before we go through with it."

"Sounds like a plan." Emma said as she finished her Shirley Temple.

"Hopefully, we can come up with something to end Bertil sooner rather than later." Nero said as he finished his beer.


	6. No Choice

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Six**

Olivia went to every contact she could get her hands on, but she could not obtain any information she did not already knew. This really frustrated her, but she did not let it show. She had to speak with Ellie. There was no other choice. They had to use her as bait.

Ellie agreed. This was their only chance to take down Bertil with the element of surprise. Otherwise, they would have to go on the defensive, and he would have the advantage because he would have the full force of his troops and be at full alert.


	7. Final Battle

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Seven**

Ellie was sitting against a tree at the edge of the meadow and closed her eyes, connecting to the natural world around her. She could have gotten lost in the scent of flowers and the songs of the birds, but this was not a day to relax. She felt the presence of another person sitting next to her. She opened her eyes and recognized him right away, which made her scoot away from him. He smiled at her with a hint of wickedness that gave her a chill down my spine.

"Hello, Darling. Nice spot for a picnic." He said with a hint of wickedness in his voice. "I think it is about time I claim what is mine." He said as he brushed her hair out of her face.

Ellie got onto her feet and backed away from Bertil.

"You don't need to be afraid." He said as he got onto his feet with a frustrated look on his face. "Just because I am a demon and you are an angel, it does not mean it can't work."

"That is true, but you are only out to do evil things. That is the reason it cannot work." She said as her team revealed themselves.

Dean was the first one who got close enough to attack. He was able to hold his own for a while, but he was pushed back eventually. Dante took the opportunity to get into a sword battle with Bertil and managed to stab him in a vital location. Bertil staggered backwards and fell over. He looked at Ellie with the last bit of strength he had and said, "I'm sorry." Then, he was finally dead.


End file.
